Through The Window
by SheIsTheLovelyWinterGirl
Summary: Just short drabbles of Embry visiting his imprint at night. Each chapter is a different night. Nothing sexual, just fluff. Rated T just for safety. It's my first story, and I suck at summaries. Helpful criticism much appreciated!
1. Prologue

Through The Window

Prologue

She sat there on her bed. There was silence, only her pencil scratching on the remainder of her physics homework making any effort to disturb the stillness.

She was the girl from Texas, trapped in the small town of La Push. Of course, she was the only one of Caucasian decent. Her father had taken on the job as the reservations' mechanic and handy man. The only thing her poor, southern-to-the-bone father knew how to do.

Her long, naturally straight brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders as she waited for _him_. Her extremely, unreasonably pale skin took on an uninvited reddish tint as she waited to hear the familiar, comforting knock on the window to her two story bedroom. The light freckles sprinkled across her nose seemed to wrinkle up with it, as she set her homework, aside, frustrated with it. She once again checked the clock. He was late, but she didn't mind, as long as he was safe. She knew he would come, as he always did. He did every night.

It was the one thing they looked forward to daily. Seeing each other at night left the two exhilarated with the thought, even though they never did anything sexual.

Hannah glanced at her clock once again, then to the empty spot next to her, where the one who imprinted on her usually lay, completely content, beside her.

She felt utterly alone without him, even though her parents were in the master bedroom downstairs. When he wasn't with her, there was a missing piece of her heart. She couldn't help it.

Her hazel eyes darted to the window once more, as she shivered in her bed.


	2. Chapter One: The First Night

Chapter One: The First Night

Hannah knew everything now. She had for a whole week. She curled up underneath the safety of the quilt comforter on her bed and closed her eyes as she shuddered with the flashing memory of Embry phasing in front of her.

_She could hear herself scream as Sam put his arms around her waist and pulled her into Emily's house with incredible force. She sat in the corner of the kitchen floor with her arms wrapped around her head. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she knew at that moment was panic. Though she was surrounded by Sam, Emily, and Paul's protective stare, she felt utterly alone._

_Then Embry came in and the others left. He stared at her, his denim cut-offs hanging low on his hips and his eyes locked with Hannah's. _

_When his brown eyes met her hazel ones, Hannah saw the terror and the pain, the regret and the sorrow. Most of all, she saw the fear. The fear that she would hate him for what he was, be repulsed by him for what he did. Embry didn't want this. He just wanted to be the normal boy that wouldn't drag Hannah into this mess._

Hannah opened her eyes once more. Of course she understood everything once she moved aside the initial shock and disbelief. She accepted Embry for who he was, and his responsibilities to the pack.

She jumped as she heard something hitting her window. Was it a vampire? What other mythical horrors were out there? Her mind went into a panicky overdrive, and then a second knock came. If it was something that wanted to hurt her, would it be so patient as to knock twice? Hannah nervously looked at the window. She crawled out from underneath her warm cocoon of blankets and quietly crept to the window. She opened it with a grunt, as the frozen air swept around her and infiltrated her room.

She felt the pull before she even knew he was there. That magical link that connected her to him. The pull forced her eyes downward, where she saw him, with a handful of pebbles, staring up at her face. He was in nothing but basketball shorts. Thunder rolled in the distance.

"Embry?" she asked questionably. "What are you doing here?" Embry had never even met Hannah's parents, yet here he was, standing outside her house.

"I had to see you," he stated simply, his voice low and hushed, like a child with an immense secret. "Can I come in?"

Hannah nodded and turned to head downstairs to get the door. There was a soft _thud _behind her, and as she turned she saw Embry, shutting the window.

"How did you—" she asked, before she was interrupted.

"I-I guess I'm just agile. It's a wolf thing," Embry said, a sad smile played on his lips as regret filled his eyes.

Hannah simply nodded and sat on her bed with her legs folded underneath her. Embry stood awkwardly at the foot of her bed, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. Hannah smiled sweetly and shyly and him, and patted the area of the bed in front of her, inviting Embry to sit with her.

The bed creaked with his weight as he too, sat with his legs folded underneath him. They faced each other, staring so intensely at one another. Hannah could feel his eyes gliding over her face, as if he was trying to memorize it. Somehow, the thought made her heart do double time. And somehow, she knew Embry's heart was beating just as rapidly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. No sound but the wind rattling outside and their heavy breathing.

Hannah was a shy girl. She always had been. Growing up with social anxiety made it hard for her to make friends, resulting in her not having many. She usually shied away from even sharing eye contact with someone. She didn't feel this way with her wolf, though. She wasn't whole without him near her. She had no reason to be scared when she was with him. Maybe this is why she got the courage to reach out and place her soft, pale white hand onto his massive, russet shoulder.

Embry closed his eyes contently at the contact, and Hannah watched his sad, remorseful smile turn into a happy, complete one. She ran her hand over Embry's feverish skin, then Embry let out a content sigh.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Embry moved. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist and gently yet forcefully pulled her towards him. She was now, still sitting with her legs folded underneath her, resting in between Embry's also folded legs.

Hannah inhaled deeply and took in Embry's woodsy smell. Holy cow, it was like a drug. With his arms still wrapped around her waist, Embry pulled Hannah in even closer and placed a slow but sweet and shy kiss behind her right ear. Hannah smiled and took in a breath as she felt Embry's warm lips touch her cold skin. Quickly afterward, Embry nuzzled his face into the crook of Hannah's neck, and Hannah wrapped her arms loosely around Embry and laid her head on his shoulder.

The wolf remained like this with his imprint for some time. Every ounce of emotion he felt towards her came rushing out at that moment. His love for her. His protectiveness of her. He never wanted to let her go, yet his heart shattered at the realization that when the sun came up, he would have to.

He gently pushed Hannah down until she was lying down. Her eyes barely open, yet the sweet smile still formed on her mouth. She had almost fallen asleep in Embry's warm, protective embrace. She ran her hand through Embry's dark hair. Embry leaned down and placed a soft yet lingering kiss on Hannah's paled and slightly freckled cheek. Then he playfully and gently bit Hannah's nose, while wrinkling his own. Hannah let out a soft, tired giggle as her eyes threatened to close.

Embry pulled to covers over him and his imprint and laid half on top of Hannah, though not in an erotic way, in a protective way. He placed several soft kisses over Hannah's cheeks, nose, ears, and forehead, until he was sure her eyes would not open again until sunrise.

Embry softly and gentle placed his head once again in the crook of Hannah's neck, and dozed, never quite falling asleep and waking up frequently to make sure Hannah was okay, until his wolf hearing alerted him that her parents were stirring at sunrise. He knew they would come to check on their precious daughter, so with a final goodbye kiss to the cheek, he sadly and longingly kept watch over his sleeping imprint as he slid out of her bed and across her bedroom floor to the window. His heart broke a little more with every step he took away from her, but he had work to do. Patrols to run, and business to take care of. Silently, in his mind, he promised his Hannah that he would remain close throughout the day, and come see her whenever he could. He slipped out the window, and phased in the woods, letting out a howl.


End file.
